The Randomness of Chibis
by thisaccountisold
Summary: England turns three of America's sates into chibis and has to find a way to turn them back


__

_Authors Note: Hah I lurve coming up with fan characters so here they are(if someone would like to draw pics of them feel free):_

_Montana~ A small(third smallest in poplation out all the states) little girl with longish brown/blonde hair(with bangs) and blue eyes. She remind you very much of America and even has glasses like him. She is very random and fun. She, though her state is considered a farming state, is very lazy and only helps a little on her ranch. She always wearing a long sleeve dress that is a creamy color it is long enough that you don't see her feet. She is 11. She talks a lot and really fast due to the fact she learnt it from Kansas and Oklahoma_

_Oklahoma~ A fairly large size child with Russia like hair and one neon green eye and one teal eye. He is bigger then Montana and Kansas. He is 10 and is at least Englands height(When he's not a chibi). He is very(emphasise on the very) responsible. You swear that he should be older then Kansas and Montana but he isn't. He is almost always wearing overalls with a white long sleeve shirt, carrying a pitchfork, and no shoes. He very commonly talks fast and a lot due to it being his natural habits._

_Kansas~ A roughly five foot tall albino boy. He has a nasty temperament and has a terrible alergy to hay(Irony) so he rarely works on his farm. He wears mainly t-shirts and jean with tennis shoes. He is 18 and very, very, very, very, very, very irresponsible. Not much else to say about him really besides he almost never shuts up. _

Disclaime: I don't own Hetalia

_

* * *

_

Prologue:

England drew his spell circle in the snow on one of America's ski lodges turf. He began to mutter the words(trying to kill America) quietly. Then he heard a faint scream then the figure of a girl(one skis) came half skiing half tumbling nearly knocked him of. Behind her followed two other figures they were mens. They seemed to be perfect right to the point when they almost ran England over.

England as soon as he regained his balance began to mutter different words.

* * *

Englands PoV:

I sat on my couch quietly and turned on the evening news. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to see a delivery man holding what looked to be a small crate.

"Is there a Mr. Kirkland here?" he asked.

"Your speaking to him," I said.

The man set the crate down and told me to sign a paper thingy(lol can't remember what there called).

I signed and took the box to my living room. I opened it to reveal three chibis two men and a girl.

I scanned through the box of sleeping chibis and found a note that read,

_'Dear England,_

_You have turned three of my states into chibis and I need you to turn them back._

_Sincerely,_

_America'_

I sighed and roused the sleeping chibis.

The smallest one(the girl) said sleepily, "Mister who are you?"

The other two looked at me with the same adorable expression as the girl.

"I'm England," I replied softly.

"I'm Montana, it's my pleasure to meet you Mr. England," the girl said.

"I'm Oklahoma," said the biggest chibi.

"I'm Kansas!" said the final chibi really fast.

Montana rubbed her eyes quietly.

I scooped up the chibi's and took them with them towards my closet.

I opend it and told them "Go choose a blanket to6 borrow."

They each grabbed and plane blanket.

I grabbed them up(the blankets) and lead them to the living room.

"Montana you get the chair, and Oklahoma you and Kansas can share the couch," I said.

I laid the blankets on the couch and chair. They all curled up in the blankets and slept.

I decided it was about time to go to bed too.

Montana's PoV:

I woke at about 6:00 then roused everyone in the house by throwing Kansas at a wall(What a good sister).

Everyone awoke to the thud except Kansas who could sleep through even that.

England ran down stares with a gun in his hand thinking that someone was going to rob him.

"Dammit why did you wake me it's friggin six in the morning you gits!" screamed England.

Oklahoma and I looked up at England giving him puppy dog eyes and saying, "Were sorry Mr. England."

England smiled at how adorable they were acting and decided to let it pass.

As he went to make breakfast I slapped Kansas several times accross the face to wake him up.

England's PoV:

I cooked a rather quick and simple breakfast and called the states into the dining room.

They ate my food with out complaint and actually complimented it.

I ran to the phone and dialed France's phone number.

"Bonjour?" France awnswered.

"Guess what frog, my food got complimented!"

"Ahh sacrebleau, wait was the complimentor American?"

"Yes, -.-."

"Hah that doesn't count!"

I hung up the phone and went back into the dining room.

The first thing I saw was Montana at Kansas's throat.

"NEVER AGAIN SAY THAT!" she said fury in her voice.

Kansas whome couldn't resist himself said, "Montana likes California!"

"NO I DON'T!"

Montana threw ansas across the romm and grinned in triumph.

I went and grabbed both the chibis.

"How old are you?" I asked them.

"I'm eleven!" said Montana.

"I'm eighteen!" said Kansas.

I slapped them both and said, "Act your age!"

Montana began to cry(fake cry).

Kansas pouted un-happily.

I set the two chibis down and scolded slightly.

Oklahoma watched quietly being careful not to make me blow a gasket.

Kansas and Montana went back to fighting as soon as I started waching dishes.


End file.
